Supporting buttons for attachment to the bottoms of articles of hand-carried luggage, cases, golf bags and the like which are usually rested on horizontal surfaces and which serve to maintain the bottom or bottom-facings thereof raised slightly above and hence out of direct contact with said surfaces are well known. However, present-day supporting buttons which as conventionally manufactured combine a centrally apertured, hollow, generally semi-spherical inverted metal shell and a headed rivet or stud passed through the aperture thereof and whose end distal from its head is prepared for clinching or being otherwise upset following its passage through the material of the luggage or bag bottom facing, are open to various objections, principal of which is the lack of effective provision for securing the hollow metal shell to the shank of the rivet following assembly thereof on said shank. Yet another objectionable feature of the known supporting buttons stems from the fact that, when said distal end of the rivet shank which is to be clinched or upset as aforesaid was split or otherwise prepared for upsetting, said end lost its original circularity, with the result that the operation of forcing same through the material of the luggage or bag bottom or even through a predrilled circular hole provided therein, sometimes proved either difficult of attainment or could result in attachment of said button with less than the desired maximum security.